Software vendors that serve dynamic and diversified businesses with generic (baseline) software (products), which can be configured and customized per the specific needs of each customer (business organization/enterprise) and per the different change management cycles (timelines/timing), often face multiple challenges in various dimensions, which turns the architecture build-up and later roll-out from baseline (core) development to customer specific configuration, customization, implementation, and to production operations into a very cumbersome, inefficient and error prone process.
The dimensions of complexity is derived from multiple factors, such as: 1) diversity and multiple software architecture elements; 2) the dynamic and frequent nature of the need for changes; 3) the need to identify changes to core (baseline) software elements and customer specific elements (for core upgrades and backward compatibility); 4) the need to synchronize and govern changes from development to production; 5) inter-dependencies between architecture elements and layers and cross elements impacts; and 6) multi-user/multi-role operational environments.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.